Insomne
by Elena.TL
Summary: John Watson era un veterano de guerra, tenía una herida de bala en el hombro y una muleta olvidada en una esquina. Y según su terapeuta, algún que otro trastorno psicológico.


John Watson era un veterano de guerra, tenía una herida de bala en el hombro y una muleta olvidada en una esquina. Y según su terapeuta, algún que otro trastorno psicológico. Claro que esto lo habría deducido él mismo sin su ayuda ni la de medio gobierno trajeado, sólo con sus pesadillas. Tal vez fuese cierto que echaba de menos la acción de la guerra, pero no los horrores que había visto en ella. Y durante sus primeras semanas en Baker Street, eran estos los que tenía que revivir cada noche.

Su nueva vida no facilitaba del todo las cosas. Es cierto, no le importaba disparar a un asesino, pero mintió cuando dijo que esa noche dormiría bien. La forma en que la culata del arma encajaba en sus manos, el sonido del disparo, el olor a pólvora... desencadenaron todas las imágenes que había intentado borrar de su cerebro.  
>Las tres noches siguientes fueron especialmente malas. Sherlock no salió de su dormitorio ni una vez cuando se levantó de madrugada a preparar una tetera, ni hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero estaba seguro de que, aunque no lo hubiese oído, lo habría deducido sólo con la breve mirada que le lanzaba cada mañana.<p>

Durante el día conseguía mantener la mente ocupada. Alternaba su tiempo entre correr por Londres persiguiendo a criminales y arriesgando su vida casi inconscientemente por su compañero de piso, y su inútil intento de hacer una vida normal, viendo a sus pacientes y a Sarah. Pero a veces resultaba algo difícil mirar la cabeza en el frigorífico, los agujeros de bala en la pared o el nuevo cuerpo tendido en la camilla y no recordar. Y ver a las dos personas que más le importaban –por no mencionarse a sí mismo- a segundos de la muerte le dejaba huella. Todo eso lo pagaba unos cuantos escalones más arriba, tras una puerta cerrada, bajo un techo cuyas marcas y muescas ya se sabía de memoria.

Algunas noches bajaba al salón sólo para descubrir que Sherlock todavía seguía allí, inmerso en sus lecturas o en la pantalla de su móvil, o haciéndole dios-sabe-qué a la mesa de la cocina.  
>La cuarta vez que esto ocurrió, en lugar de regresar a su habitación, se sentó en su butaca sin decir palabra y simplemente se dedicó a observarle, en silencio, durante no supo cuántos minutos, hasta que él dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente. Esa noche descubrió los beneficios de una buena conversación frente al insomnio.<p>

Trasnochar enseguida se convirtió en una costumbre en el número 221B (¿Sherlock llegaba a dormir alguna vez?). A veces jugaban al ajedrez o debatían sobre cualquier tema posible (el sistema solar, internet, una noticia del periódico). Otras se dedicaban a sus respectivos quehaceres en silencio, como si el sol aún entrase por la ventana, reconfortándose mutuamente con su simple presencia.  
>A veces Sherlock pensaba y tocaba el violín, y en esas ocasiones John acababa encerrándose otra vez en su cuarto porque, aunque era perfectamente capaz de tocar piezas hermosas con maestría, el maldito detective solía optar por frotar el arco contra las cuerdas con un ritmo tan desenfrenado como sus ideas y que <em>¡por el amor de dios, Sherlock, son las tres de la mañana!<em> podía volver loco a cualquiera.  
>(Alguna de esas noches acababa durmiéndose arrullado por una de sus melodías favoritas, amortiguadas desde el piso inferior, como compensación.)<p>

Muchas otras veces, las conversaciones, debates o silencios duraban horas, hasta que cerraba los ojos casi sin darse cuenta. Cuando se despertaba Sherlock podía seguir allí, exactamente en la misma postura (_bien, ¿puedes responder ya a mi pregunta?_). O tal vez se encontrase con una casa vacía y fría, con las consecuencias que dormir durante horas en una sala helada tenía para su salud.

Hasta que, entrado el tercer mes, llegaron una madrugada tiritando por agua con cloro, adrenalina y algo de pánico aún reciente. Después de una ducha caliente, tranquilizar a Harry y Sarah y declarar ante Lestrade y el resto de Scotland Yard, bajó en busca de Sherlock. Quería mantener una conversación muy seria con él sobre citarse a solas con maestros criminales y otros aspectos más sobre los que, _joder_, creía tener derecho a opinar. Pero su amigo estaba ya inmerso en un nuevo experimento, como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque estaba extraño (para sus estándares), con expresión ausente, y ni siquiera le miró cuando trató de llamar su atención. Así que se sentó en el sofá a esperar, y a los pocos segundos se quedó dormido de puro agotamiento.

Al día siguiente despertó cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse. Parpadeó con desconcierto y oyó un suave "buenos días" en la sala. Sherlock estaba allí, frente a su portátil, pero le miraba a él. Y en esa mirada vio mucho.  
>Entonces se dio cuenta de dos cosas.<br>La primera: estaba cubierto por una manta.  
>La segunda: a pesar de que sería lo lógico, no había tenido ni una sola pesadilla.<p>

John Watson era un veterano de guerra con trastornos psicológicos, pero creía que empezaba a curarse.


End file.
